Losing your Emotions
by xFlowersofDarkx
Summary: Ash's emotions has been stolen and Paul is concerned. Will he be able to get Ash's emotions back? Warning: Shounen-ai.


**Happy New Year!**

**This fanfic is edited because I really did not like the old one...too short and too much mistakes. I hope this one is better! **

**I'm sorry for not doing this any sooner...I lost inspiration! Gomen, gomen.**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own Pokemon. How is it obvious? Just look at the website we're in!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (mild yaoi), proable yaoi in later chapters and for showing the new side of Ash!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One Emotions?<strong>

Ash looked up at the darkening sky and decided to camp out in the woods, putting his journey to a halt for that day. Unfortunately, there were no Pokemon Centres close by to shelter him for the night.

Ash Ketchum had become the new Sinnoh champion ever since his victory over Cynthia two days ago. He was happy but at the same time worried. He had always wanted things like this to happen and he loved the feeling of being ranked with the best. The advantages were great, just like any Pokemon master want-to-be would dream of.

Usually, there would be more advantages of being the Sinnoh champion than the disadvantages but to Ash, it was the wrong way around.

Believe it or not, Ash _hated_ being looked up to and being praised at. He hated that just as much as people expecting so highly of him, thinking that he's invincible and oh-so mighty. Nobody knows of his dislike and he doesn't intend to inform anyone of this at all. That would attract more unwanted attention.

Another disadvantage is how he is already the centre of attention. Some would be disappointed with his appearance and jealous ones would mark him as a 'lucky' guy who defeated the former champion.

Pikachu jumped off his master's shoulder and without Ash's instructions, began to gather some sticks for the fire. It had become a routine whenever they camped out; Pikachu gathers the wood, Ash prepares the tent, food then afterwards, he lays the traps around the camp site.

As Ash's most trusted and understandable Pokemon, Pikachu knows the most about his trainer, which includes him being very strategic, great at acting and... afraid of worms. When they first met, Ash was much different than what other people think of him. He was calm, relaxed and even had an amazing air of authority around him. After Pikachu began to willingly obey his master, Ash became the child that everyone now thought of him as.

"Come on, Pikachu, let's eat!"

Pikachu dropped the last of the sticks to the pile and ate with the other Pokemon as Ash started a fire.

All was going well until a sudden ear-screeching high pitched noise rang throughout the forest. Ash quickly called back all of his Pokemon to their poke balls, grabbed Pikachu and ran into the tent, both tightly covering their ears.

The noise suddenly stopped and absolute silence followed it. The pair slowly got out of the tent and searched the area for any attacks. The place seemed undisturbed.

"Keh."

Out of nowhere, a Shadow Ball began to rapidly approach Pikachu. Ash acted fast, seeing how there was no way for Pikachu to dodge that on his own. He pushed him out of the way and was struck by the attack instead.

He screamed in pain as a Pokemon appeared before them.

"Hmm. You don't seem much. You're loyalty was just as Mismagius described it would have been."

A few seconds later, Ash rose up without difficulty, his eyes void of any emotion, surprising both of the Pokemon.

"Gengar," he remarked. "What's your business here? Surely you're not here to torment us."

"H-How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to stand up after that! It was a direct hit!"

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. I'd rather you answer my question first."

Pikachu watched his trainer's actions with concern. He's acting like the time they first met, with the exception of the sudden loss of emotion.

"Hmph. Maybe you _are_ different." Gengar mused, ignoring Ash's request.

"I hope to see you some other time." With a chuckle, he vanished.

* * *

><p>The sound of shuffling filled the young trainer's room as its owner calmly packed his bags. He was thankful that today was the day to leave. Now he wouldn't have to put up with his parents for another six months, when he would have to visit them again.<p>

"Paul." called a voice behind him. It was his older brother, Reggie.

"Don't tell me you were intending to leave without telling us." he smiled, crossing his arms.

"Of course."

"And worry you're dear family?"

At this, Paul immediately stopped packing and turned to his brother. The corners of his lips twitched until he chuckled then laughed.

_'Oh no, that's not good.'_

When his laughing died down, Paul was left with an evil smile that sent shivers down Reggie's spine. It was dark and vicious; just like his brother.

"Oh, Reggie, the day when our parent's actually start _caring_ for us properly, would be the day when the world has come to an end."

Paul turned around and continued packing.

"The way your brain works really humours me."

He grabbed his bag and slung it on his left shoulder. He walked to his brother and stopped beside him.

"Don't waste your breath to say that I'm gone, they wouldn't be bothered."

Reggie didn't need to watch his brother leave. He has seen it far too many times now so the scene still remained quite fresh to him. For his brother, he'll try to reason with his parents.

Paul sighed as he left Veilstone City. Thank goodness he didn't have to put up with the impossible perfectionists who were other known as the people who gave birth to him.

It all started with his academic work. His parents approved of Paul's test scores which always resulted to a seemingly endless cycle of full marks. He remembered the unfortunate day when he made a mistake in one of the tests and how his mother kept throwing insults at him while his father beat him.

After experiencing that for five times in his life, he managed to keep his perfect grades. For that, he was called a nerd numerous times; daily. He was always alone and never bothered to socialize with anyone which only enforced his reputation as a nerd. He was he wasn't physically weak nor was he the teacher's pet, he was simply...there. And because of his mere presence near the bullies, he was often involved in rows and fights.

* * *

><p>Travelling non-stop from his home to Eterna City only cost three hours of his time but it was worth it. Now he is able to take a well deserved break from his journey.<p>

There were two hours left until noon and the Eterna cafe was full of people. Paul quickly made his way to the only one table unoccupied. He took a short glance at the other customers at the same time and was mildly surprised to see the customer beside him was the new Sinnoh champion; his rival, Ash. Coincidentally, Ash glanced at him at the same time.

"Paul." Ash nodded as a greeting.

"Ash." Paul nodded back then stared out the window and pretended something caught his eye outside. In his mind, he is shocked at Ash's lack of anger or hatred in his actions towards him.

"Good morning, sir." a waitress spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"What would you like?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee, please."

"Sure thing."

Paul waited for the waitress who obviously took an interest in him. She came back two minutes later with a cup of coffee.

"Enjoy, sweetie." she winked as she walked away.

Paul ignored what the waitress called him and the way she winked at him. Fortunately, he despises girls like her. To them, 'looks matters the most', how pathetic.

As he took a sip from his cup, he observed Ash and his Pikachu who didn't look as cheerful than the last time they met. He noticed lots of differences in the Ash that is sitting a foot or two away from him. The major difference was the absence of the childish vibe that always radiated from him and the seeming disappearance of emotion.

What could have caused this?

Theory Number One: Due to the desperation of being respected because of his status which was probably dented by a fool who had guts, Ash is trying to act cool.

Paul decided to test his first theory on Ash and see if he is acting.

"Ash, where are the idiotic fools you call 'friends'?"

Instead of an outburst which he expected, Ash replied calmly and straightforward.

"Brock went his own ways to become the best Pokemon after being offered to be an apprentice by an expert. Dawn teamed up with her friend, Zoey, so she can improve for the upcoming contests."

Theory Number One: Fail. It seems like he doesn't really care for his friends or else it's the apathy in his voice that made him sound like that. He's not trying to act cool.

Five minutes later, Ash stood up and went to the counter to pay for his tea. Paul followed suit and caught up to Ash outside.

"Ash, where are you heading to?" he asked.

"Back home in Pallet Town."

"I'm heading to Kanto as well, do you want to travel together for accompaniment?"

"Okay."

Paul internally sighed in relief. Ash is indifferent for some strange reason and Paul feels that he should find out why he is like this. He's just curious and wants to find answers.

He looked at his 'partner' and noticed that on his head was Pikachu. He was staring, or much rather, _glaring_ at Paul suspiciously. The two locked up in an awkward moment of a staring contest.

Suddenly,_ hands _made of metal attached to long metal _arms_, shot from the sky and grabbed Pikachu.

The two trainers looked up and saw the Team Rocket trio and their infamous Meowth balloon.

"Prepare for-" The blue haired man, James, was cut off when Paul took out his poke ball and called out Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, use wing attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? If not, I'll have to discontinue this story. (Again)<strong>

**Apologies for any mistakes!**


End file.
